


Human

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, M/M, Publicist Stiles, Rimming, Stiles Wears Glasses, Superstar Derek, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an ask box prompt over on Tumblr.  Anonymous asked for superstar!Derek & publicity director!Stiles.  This was <em>supposed</em> to be a drabble, but yeah...I got carried away.</p><p>Title is a nod to <a href="http://chasingshhadows.tumblr.com/">Chasing</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal, Stiles!”

“Derek,” Stiles pauses to take a breath, “You got down on your knees _in an alley_ and sucked some guy’s dick.”

“Is that what bothers you, Stiles?  Huh, is it?”

Stiles takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, “No!  That’s not what bothers me, you ungrateful little shit!  What bothers me is that someone saw you, took pictures and then sold them to whatever gossip rag managed to bid the highest.  _That’s_ what bothers me!”  He shoves his glasses back on and advances on his client, “That and the fact that I found out while I was standing in line at _fucking_ _Starbucks_ , and even then, only because some college girls were talking about how it was a shame that ‘Derek Hale preferred to suck dick.’”

Derek sighs and flops down into one of the armchairs in Stiles’ office.  He leans his head back and covers his face with his hands, “I didn’t mean for anyone to see, Stiles.  I just,” Derek sighs again, the sound pained and broken, “I want to be able to go out, have fun and not have to worry about whether or not the paparazzi are following me.  I don’t want to have to worry about some crazy fan trying to get too close and I just…”

Stiles crosses the room and rubs a hand over Derek’s forearm in an effort to soothe him.

Derek lowers his arms and looks up at him.  He swallows hard and whispers, “I just wish I lived a normal life sometimes, you know?”

“I know, kiddo.”

“Did you,” Derek’s eyes flick away and he asks quietly, “did you see the pics?”

Stiles nods, “I did.”  He watches Derek’s face twist and is quick to reassure, “I’m sure we can spin this, you know.”

Derek’s eyes lock with his, both eyebrows lifting towards his hairline, “How?”

“I’m not sure yet, but you know me,” Stiles grins, “I’ll find a way.  That’s why you pay me the big bucks isn’t it?”

Derek nods sadly, “Yeah.”

“Aww, hon, what’s with the sad face?”  Stiles cups a hand over his cheek and tilts his head when Derek leans into the touch, “What is it?”

“Nothing, I just,” Derek pulls away and sits up, “Nothing.  Forget it.  It’s not important.”

Stiles stops him with a hand on the shoulder, “Just tell me, Derek.  If it’s bad, I need to know.”

Derek sighs and looks up at him from beneath his lashes, “It’s not bad.  At least,” he chews his lip and mutters, “ _I_ don’t think it’s bad.”

“Then tell me.”  Stiles takes a breath, “I promise to try my best to keep from flipping my shit, okay?”

Derek laughs, “You’re going to try your best?  Like the time someone leaked the pictures of Peter and I smoking weed at that music festival?”

Stiles nudges at Derek’s shoulder with his hip and teases gently, “Don’t change the subject, kid.”

Derek’s face sobers and he tilts his head back to look at Stiles, “I just…” he sighs, “sometimes I wish you weren’t my publicist.”

Stiles blinks, smile faltering at the admission, “I see.”  He backs away and shoves both hands in the pockets of his slacks.  Stiles sits at his desk and gives Derek a tight smile.  He hates the tremble that creeps into his voice, “Well, if that's how you feel, I can always transfer your account to Lydia.  I mean, if you don’t want-“

Derek’s eyes widen and he rushes to explain, “No, no, no!  Not like that!”  He stands up and is across the room, leaning both hands on Stiles’ desk, in a few seconds flat, “Stiles, I don’t want to be Lydia’s client!”

“But you just said…”

“Stiles,” Derek drags his teeth over his bottom lip and ducks his head briefly.  When he lifts it up again, there’s a blush high on his cheeks, “I want _you_.”

Stiles stares at Derek, his face settling into a mask of utter confusion.  His eyebrows press together and he opens his mouth to speak, but never gets a chance to say a word.

“I want _you_ , Stiles.”  Derek smiles and leans across his desk, one hand reaching for Stiles’ tie.  He wraps it around his fist and tugs Stiles forward, “It’s always been you.  From that first day,” Derek licks his bottom lip and admits quietly, “When you brought me into this office and asked me why I thought you should be my publicist.  You’re the first one that made me lobby for your attention.”

“Someone had to knock you down a few pegs.  You were a spoiled brat.”  Stiles smirks up at him, “Actually, you kinda still are.  You’re an annoying little shit and sometimes?  Sometimes you are way more trouble than you’re worth.  You don’t pay me _nearly_ enough to put up with dealing with _half_ the shit you end up doing.  I should quit.”

Derek nods, “I know.”  He leans closer, their lips nearly touching, “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”  Stiles tilts his head, “Don’t quit?”

Derek nods again, but doesn’t say anything.  He presses his lips together and swallows hard.

“Why don’t you want me to quit, hmm?”  Stiles reaches up and covers Derek’s hand on his tie, “Any particular reason?”

“I don’t want someone else.”  Derek licks his lips.

Stiles’ eyes track the movement of his tongue and he leans forward, “Oh?”

Derek’s breath hitches at the proximity of Stiles’ lips and he whispers back, “Yeah.”

“I guess I can stick around for a bit.”  He grins and reaches up to grip the hair at the back of Derek’s head, pulling him down the rest of the way so he can smash their lips together.

Derek makes this soft little noise at the base of his throat and crawls halfway across Stiles’ desk.

Stiles grins into the kiss, tongue darting out of his mouth to tease at the seam of Derek’s lips and then pulls back, “You know, if you _really_ want to continue this,” he points between them, “we _should_ transfer your account to Lydia.”

“Okay.”  Derek nods, lips kiss-swollen and slick with spit, “Whatever you say.  We can do it right now, if you want.”

“Later,” Stiles grins, “There’s something else I need to do right now.”

Derek’s licks his lips and asks shakily, “And what’s that?”

“You.”

“Oh.”  Derek smiles.  He kneels on the desk and tugs his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside carelessly, “Yeah you should probably get started on that, like, right this second.”

Stiles laughs and smooths a hand up Derek’s bare chest, “Fuck me, you’re beautiful.”

Derek blushes and ducks his head.

“Hmmm,” Stiles quirks a grin, “You’ll drop to your knees and choke down some random stranger’s cock and yet you start blushing when I call you beautiful?”

Derek chews on his lip and whines petulantly, “It’s your fault.”

Stiles sputters a laugh, “ _My_ fault?  You sucking some random guy’s dick, in the alley behind a club, no less, is somehow _my_ fault?“  At Derek’s nod, he narrows his gaze, “How?”

“He looked like you; all dark hair and amazing arms, with fucking gorgeous eyes and even better lips.  He even had glasses like yours.”  Derek sucks in a breath and says in a rush, “They kept sliding off his nose while I sucked him and all I could think was ‘ _I wonder if Stiles fucks with his glasses on?’_ ”

Stiles gives him a wicked smile and stands, “I’ll fuck you with my glasses on.”  He leans to mouth at Derek’s neck, “If that’s what you want.”

Derek nods, shifting to stand on Stiles’ side of the desk, hands fumbling with his belt buckle.

“Someone’s eager.”

“You have no idea.”  Derek finally works his belt loose and thumbs the button on his jeans open, “I’ve had this fantasy that one day you’d-“

Stiles presses a finger over Derek’s lips, “Turn around and put your hands on the desk.”  He smiles when Derek complies instantly, “Very good.”  He kisses down the line of Derek’s back, “Now, just…” Stiles sits down in his chair and kisses the dimples at the base Derek’s spine, “just relax.”  He hooks his fingers on the waistband of Derek’s jeans and eases the denim over his hips.

Derek blows out a shaky breath, hips writhing at the feel of Stiles’ hands on him.

Stiles drags his nails up the back of Derek’s thighs and then palms over the swell of his ass, “Lean forward.”  He chuckles under breath at Derek’s eager obedience, “Good boy.”  Stiles curls his tongue and drags it up between Derek’s asscheeks, absolutely loving the little gasp that the action garnishes.

_“Stiles.”_

“Yes?”  Stiles doesn’t wait, simply spreads Derek open.  He hears the intake of breath and preempts Derek’s answer with a teasing lick.

Derek whines, whatever he was about to say dying a quick death.

Stiles seals his lips over Derek’s hole and sucks, the tip of his tongue probing at the furled rim.  He takes his time, thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming from above him.  Stiles rubs a thumb over Derek’s entrance and flickers his tongue faster.  He cups the rest of his fingers under Derek’s balls and squeezes gently, “Who knew you’d be so responsive.”

Derek makes this broken noise and drops onto his forearms, hips arching up into Stiles mouth, “All you h-had to d-do was a-ah-oh my god!”

Stiles works his tongue into Derek, pulling it back slowly, only to replace it with his thumb, “All I had to do was,” he twists his wrist and presses his thumb in deeper, “what?”

“Ask!”  Derek’s forehead _thunks_ on the desktop and he answers in a rush, _“All you had to do was ask!”_

“Hmm,” Stiles eases his thumb free and Derek fucking _whimpers_ , “I wonder what other secrets you’ve been keeping from me.”  He tongues at the tiny gape of Derek’s ass, pressing in deep before withdrawing.  Stiles opens his mouth and exhales over the wet skin, “I just might need full disclosure.”  He sucks his middle finger into his mouth before using it to tease Derek’s hole.

Derek moans, “Whatever you want!  I’ll give you whatever you want, I swear!  _Please_ just,” he pauses to suck in a hurried breath and Stiles uses the opportunity to work his finger nice and deep, “Ommmfuck me!  Right there, right there, _right_ _there_!”

Stiles laughs, “If you like that, just wait until I get my dick inside you.”

Derek rocks his hips back into Stiles’ finger, “Don’t tease me.”

“Oh, I’m not teasing you, pretty.  Trust me.”  Stiles crooks his finger, wrist flexing slightly and he smiles when Derek tenses up, “Did I just find your sweet spot?”  

“Y-yes.”

Stiles presses the tip of his finger over Derek’s prostate, earning a breathless sigh.  He withdraws his finger and pulls his desk drawer open.  Stiles sees Derek start to move, “I didn’t say you could get up, did I?”

Derek freezes and turns to look at him, “I thought you were stopping.”

“I wasn’t stopping.  Simply grabbing this,” Stiles holds up a small bottle of lube and a foil packet.

Derek makes a face, “Do I even want to know why you have condoms and lube in your desk?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Not for the reason you think.”  He flips the bottle open with his thumb and pours a line of it down the crack of Derek’s ass, “You’re not the only client I have, you know.”  Stiles smears his fingers through the lube, working one, and then two into him, “I’m constantly reminding Ethan that if wants to keep sneaking into my office to screw my secretary, the least he can do is keep the mess down to a minimum.”

Derek presses into Stiles’ fingers, “I see.”

Stiles hears the hitch in Derek’s voice and rotates his wrist, strumming his fingers over the spongy mass of flesh.

Derek keens, hands reaching back to spread his ass.  His hips rock back and forth, a series of punched out groans fogging up the glass of Stiles’ desk.  “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!  Stiles!”

“What is it, Derek?”

“Fuck me, please?”

Stiles stands up to lean over Derek’s back, lips brushing his ear, even while he continues to finger his ass open, “You’re not ready for me to fuck you.  Not yet, anyway.”

Derek lifts his head and looks at him, “But I want you to!  I want to feel it when you shove into me, want to feel that burn as you make me take your dick.  Please?”

Stiles arches a brow, “How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?”

“You can’t?”

Stiles chuckles, “No, I can’t.”  He opens his slacks one handed, fingers still pumping in and out of Derek.  His pants slide over his hips to pool around his feet.  The front of his boxer briefs are tented obscenely and Stiles slips his fingers free, thumbs dragging his underwear down just enough to free his cock.  He makes quick work of rolling the condom on and slicking himself up.  Stiles pours more lube between Derek’s ass and drops a kiss to the base of Derek’s neck, even as he presses into him slowly.

Derek rolls his hips back, ripping a surprised gasp out of Stiles when the motion forces him deeper.

“Holy fuck, Derek!  I don’t want to hurt you.”

Derek reaches back to curl a hand around Stiles’ hip, voice quietly begging, “I want you to fuck me hard.  Make me feel it.  Please.”

Stiles tilts his head, meeting Derek’s gaze head-on, “You’re sure?”

Derek nods, “I’m sure.”  His eyes are hooded, irises swallowed up by pupil, only a thin rim of green visible around them.  Derek smiles, “Please.”

That last 'please' is what does Stiles in.  He snaps his hips forward, and if the way those green eyes roll back are any indication, Derek thoroughly enjoys the feel of him thrusting deep.  Stiles pistons his hips again, and Derek takes him by surprise by backing into the thrust, _“Derek!”_ The laugh he gets in response is positively dirty and Stiles repays it with another brutal shift of his hips.

“Mmm yes, just like that.”

Stiles presses one hand between Derek’s shoulder blades and slams in deep, eyes locked on where they’re joined.  Each impact of his hips makes the flesh of Derek’s ass ripple and if the sight of it makes Stiles thrust harder and deeper, no one has to know.  He’s racing towards his climax and from the sound of it, so is Derek.

The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the luxurious office and anyone passing by outside is sure to know what is going on behind the closed door, but Stiles doesn’t care.  He doesn’t give two shits about anything other than the feel of Derek squirming beneath him.

Derek’s breathing speeds up and he grunts out a sequence of tiny gasps before his whole body goes rigid.  There’s a beat of silence as he sucks in a breath and then he’s trying to muffle his scream behind his own hands as he comes across Stiles’ desk.

Stiles’ hips stutter at the feel of Derek clenching around him and he stills briefly.

Derek shakes his head and babbles under his breath, “Oh my god, please don’t stop fucking me.  Don’t stop, don’t stop, _don’t stop!_ ”

Stiles’ hands lock on Derek’s hips and he tugs him back, not caring when papers go flying everywhere.  He grunts with every single thrust of his hips, teeth dragging over the back of Derek’s neck, “That what you wanted?  Is it?”

Derek doesn’t answer.  All he does is suck his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Is that what you _needed_?  To feel my cock buried inside you,” Stiles nips at the skin under his mouth and taunts, “to feel it fucking your pretty ass wide open?”

Derek nods.

Stiles grins and slams in deep, teeth latching onto Derek’s neck as he comes.  Derek makes a high-pitched gasp and comes a second time.

The phone next to them chirps almost instantly, and Stiles hits the button to answer it on speaker, “Stilinski.”

_“Stiles, I swear to god, if you got spunk on those contracts that I left on your desk, I will come in there to rip your dick off and shove it down your throat!”_

Stiles chuckles, “Relax, Lyds, I didn’t get spunk anywhere near the contracts.”  He nuzzles into Derek’s neck, “I promise.”

_“You better not be lying to me, Stiles.  I mean it.”_

“You worry too much, Lyds.”  Stiles kisses Derek’s ear, tongue flicking over the shell of it, chuckling when Derek squirms.  “I’m hanging up now, bye!”  He reaches out and ends the call, whispering to Derek, “You are in so much trouble.”

Derek’s turns to look at him in surprise, “Me?  Why?”

“Because,” Stiles pulls out, hands smoothing up Derek’s back.  He grips the top of Derek’s shoulders and helps him stand.  Stiles cups the line of Derek’s jaw and taps the papers on his desk, “Just what do you think you were sprawled on top of?”

Derek’s eyes widen in fear.  There, under Stiles’ finger, covered in Derek’s come, are the contracts Lydia mentioned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
